Das Leben eines Freundes Teil 2
by blaueRatte
Summary: Endlich geht es weiter, viel spaß.


_Das Leben eines Freundes Teil 2_

_Nun jetzt geht es weiter mit dem zweiten Teil meiner Hp - ff. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Sorry das es solange gedauert hat- hatte viel um die Ohren._

_Susi sah Harry an, nahm den Tarnumhang entgegen und bedankte sich. Doch bevor sie wieder weiter flog, blieb sie noch einen Moment stehen und sah sich um. Plötzlich lächelte sie etwas grimmig. _

„_Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Bis Bald." meinte Susanne und warf sich den Umhang über. Harry spürte noch einen Luftzug an sich vorüber ziehen und wusste, dass das vierte Mitglied ihrer Freundschaft aufgebrochen war. _

_Er war wieder allein._

_Harry dachte über das nach was Susanne gesagt hatte._

_Ihre Freunde würden ihn in den nächsten Tagen holen? Doch war ihm unwohl als er an das Haus seines Paten denken musste._

_Wollte er überhaupt zurück? Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, sich darüber zu freuen. Was es war wusste der Schwarzhaarige nicht._

_Harry Potter ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starte nachdenklich an die Decke._

_Ihm ging so einiges durch den Kopf. ‚Wie würde das Leben nun für ihn weiter gehen?'_

_Die Sonne ging langsam auf und Little Whinging lag friedlich da. Doch etwas störte dieses Bild. Vor dem Fenster, im Zweiten Stock des Ligusterwegs Nr.4 flatterte eine kleine Eule ganz wild durch die Gegend. Dabei machte sie so einen Krach, dass einige Leute neugierig durch Fenster schauten._

_Harry wachte auf und sah das kleine Tier vor seinem Fenster rumhüpfen._

_Er sprang aus seinem Bett und lief zu dem Fenster. Schon hörte er Onkel Vernon brüllen, dass er doch diesen Lärm abstellen solle._

_In diesem Haus war an allem Schuld, aber dies störte ihn nicht mehr._

_Der Junge öffnete das Fenster und ließ die kleine Eule herein._

_Seine eigene Eule, Hedwig war schon seit Tagen auf Jagt und Harry wusste nicht wann sie wieder kommen würde._

_Pigwidgeon flatterte, nun da sie ihren Job erledigt hatte, glücklich durch sein Zimmer. Harry fing die kleine Eule ein, band ihr den kleinen Zettel von ihrer Fuß und ließ sie wieder fliegen._

_Der Teenager entfalte den Zettel und sah auf ein kleines, schmutziges Pergament auf den Ron Handschrift zu sehen war._

_Der Brief war kurz._

_Folgendes statt drauf_

_Pack deine Sachen!_

_Ron_

_Was sollte er davon halten? Begeistert war er nicht. Doch er packe seine Schulbücher wieder in den Koffer, der seit seiner Rückkehr in seinem Zimmer stand. Auch Hedwigs Käfig stellte er daneben. _

_Es war schon halb 8 Uhr als er fertig gepackt hatte. _

_Mittlerweile waren seine Verwandten auch schon auf. Mürrisch rief seine Tante nach ihm, er solle herunter kommen._

_Irgendetwas stimmte an jenen morgen nicht, doch woran es lag wusste er nicht. Ihm war irgendwie flau im Magen. Er dachte das es an dem magern Frühstück gelegen haben musste._

_James Sohn saß in seinem Zimmer und seine Gedanken schweiften umher._

_Als er plötzlich, merkwürdiger weiße etwas schläfrig wurde._

_Er versuchte sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen zuwischen, da es nicht so recht klappen wollte, ging er hinunter in die Küche._

_Dort angekommen beugte er sich über das Waschbecken, trete den Wasserhahn auf und spritze sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. _

_Das tat gut. _

_Erst jetzt merkte der Junge, dass es fast unheimlich still in diesem Haus war._

‚_Was geht hier vor sich? ' fragte Harry sich._

_Das es in diesem Haus sonst nur nachts ruhig war, war dies doch sehr merkwürdig._

_Sein Blick fiel auf die große, runde Küchenuhr. Sie zeigte ihm, dass es derweil schon 13.50 Uhr war._

_Das lies ihn noch mehr die Stirn runzeln. Meist waren die Dursleys immer um kurz vor 2 Uhr im Wohnzimmer und sahen fern. Doch weder lief der Fernseher noch war ein laut der verabscheuten Muggel war zuhören._

_Er war im Begriff, doch mal nach ihnen zu schauen. Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das ganze eh nur ein._

_Ganz plötzlich hörte er einige „Plops" und schon standen einige Leute neben Harry in der kleinen Küche._

„_Hallo Harry." sagte Arthur Weasley._

„_Verlegen wir das Wiedersehen besser auf später" erklärte Moody._

_Die anderen nickten und alle hatten ernste Minen._

„_Wo sind deine Sachen?" fragte Lupin._

„_Oben in meinen Zimmer." erklärte Harry. „Wir gehen schon." erklärten die Zwillinge._

„_Beeilt euch." knurrte Mad -Eye._

_Die beiden Rothaarigen nicken und gingen hinauf in sein Zimmer._

„_Was ist mit den Muggels? Merken die nichts?" fragte Potter._

„_Nö, wir haben eine Schlafzauber über den Ort gelegt." „Welcher ein wenig stark geworden ist." erklärte Lupin als er sah, das Harry gähnte._

_Schon erschienen die Zwillinge an der Treppe und kamen herüber._

„_Na dann kommt." meinte Mr. Weasley und ging zum Kamin._

„_Warum fliegen wir nicht?" wollte Harry wissen. „Zum einem ist es zu gefährlich." erklärte Bill, "Und zum anderen ist heute Sonnenfinsternis„beendete Charlie den Satz._

„_Wir müssen uns beeilen." weiß Tonks die Gruppe hin._

_Harry verstand noch nicht was im Moment, hier vor sich ging, doch er trat zum Kamin._

_Lupin zog aus seinem Umhang einen Beutel mit Flohpulver. Er öffnete ihn und hielt ihn den Jungen mit dem roten Haar hin._

_Harry erinnerte sich noch an sein 4. Schuljahr, als in den Ferien ein Teil der Familie Weasley gekommen waren um ihn abzuholen. Dabei waren sie im Kamin stecken geblieben, weil sie nicht weiter kamen._

_Was damals davor gewesen war, hatten die Dursleys entfernt, wie Harry wusste, aus Furcht vor den Zauberer und dessen Chaos, welches sie hinterlassen hatten._

_Fred und George traten mit Harrys Koffer an den Kamin, wo plötzlich ein Feuer aufloderte. Sie holten eine Priese vom Flohpulver, warfen es in die Flamme und traten hinein. Harry hörte noch wie sie „Zum Hauptquartier" sagten und weg waren sie. „Komm Harry." meinte Moody und ging zum Kamin._

_Harry gesellte sich zu ihm, auch sie nahmen ein bisschen Flohpulver und warfen es ins Feuer. Harry und Mad- Eye traten hinein und der Erwachse sagte: "Hauptquartier."_

_So das war es, für das 2 Kapitel. Hoffe das es euch einigermaßen gefallen hat. Freut euch schon auf Teil 3, wo Harry noch einige Überraschungen erleben wird._

_Also bis bald eure Katrin/ blaueRatte _


End file.
